Minecraft : Revenge of the Wither: The Ultimate RPG
is an RPG game similar to the Mario & Luigi series. It is being developed by CMCI and Magmacore Development, for the Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita, and various mobile platforms and computers. Plot (under construction) It starts off showing a dusty building. The view goes inside to reveal The Wither inside searching for something. Bones then comes over holding a dusty gem. He puts it on a strange altar and it shows something. The projection shows a skeleton in red armor,running across a desert during a storm. The skeleton finds a ominous glowing red gem and picks it up. It then shows the sun shining into it,causing the gem to blow up,taking the skeleton with it. A mysterious monster made of sandstone is seen. Suddenly,the projection is cut off. Bones states they must find the gem to finish "Project: Sandstone Demonic". It then shows Steve going through a portal to the nether,where he can find many enemies. He goes into a nether fortress and sees the Wither on a hologram. He then shoots the Wither Skeleton watching it and Bob comes out for a boss fight. After defeating Bob, Steve advancess into the Nether Fortress. Gray notices him and sends his second-in-command, Blekker, to fend him off. After Blekker's defeat, he flees to Gray, but manages to ensnare Steve in a trap by throwing a Potion of Slowness at him, then opens up a trapdoor leading to a lava pit. Blekker and Gray soon fly off using Elytra. Steve manages to climb up the shaft and get out of the Nether Fortress. He is, however, ambushed by Bones. After Bones is beaten, he quickly runs off. Steve returns to the city to find out that it has been taken over by Gray. He must find a way up and when he finds his way to the levitating city,he is ambushed by a large group of Money Stealers,who state that they want to steal his diamonds. When they realize that he is Steve, a long time enemy of TAWPA, their leader whistles and more come over. Steve fights the Money Stealers, and avoids many more when attempting to run. Steve runs through the streets and goes to the Citadel and sees Gray and battles him. Bones then starts attacking Steve, and opens a supermassive black hole in space many light years away and it starts sucking them all in. Steve however, prepares to launch the secret weapon and it sucks Bones in as well as Gray then the Wither comes and watches the two skeletons implode. The city then returns to it's normal state and the Money Stealers along with The Wither retreat to the mountains. Steve sees a gem on the floor, it is the gem from earlier. Steve then returns to his house and puts the gem in his chest. He then tells his sheep that he must find the other gems. Upon entering Volcanic Vulture, a volcano located to the right of Chateau de Witherus, Steve is again ambushed by Bones, who appears to have somehow survived, just like Gray. After defeating Bones, he runs off riding on a Skeleton Horse. After solving many puzzles and brainteasers, Steve encounters Gray and fights him. After Gray's defeat, the second Gem is now Steve's. Gray escapes yet again. To be continued... (TBA) Trivia * is so far the only MROTW RPG with TAWPA as the main antagonists (not counting Playing Roles, as only Bones appeared in that game). *For some reason, Marino and Guns are completely absent from the game. *Grezson was supposed to be in the game, due to another game with him as the main antagonist being made at the same time. Due to Grezson's death in said game, he was dropped from The Ultimate RPG. *As stated by WS235, TURPG is the only RPG that actually belongs to the main canon of the series. *The game is part of "Wither's Role-Playing Collection", which also includes Minecraft: Revenge of the Wither: The RPG and Minecraft : Revenge of the Wither : Playing Roles. Sprites temple.jpg|The dusty temple Thewither.jpg|The Wither Category:Games Category:MROTW